RARR: Professionals vs Amateurs
by UberNimrod
Summary: Real pranksters do not prank anyone on April Fools Day. That day is reserved for the amateurs to prank each other. Unfortunately, that just gives the amateurs time to plan.
1. Chapter 1

[Insert Standard Disclaimer Here]

Negima is not mine. Read and review.

.

Professionals vs. Amateurs

.

.

Misora was tired from running, and classes had only been active for an hour.

She'd been chased from Homeroom by Ayaka, Chizuru, Natsumi, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue. Something about their underwear drawers being glued shut. Apparently, they thought she did it.

She'd just escaped from those six when several girls from the track team found her. They were quite upset that their shoe lockers had been glued shut, and believing that Misora was to blame, chased her for quite some distance before they gave up from exhaustion.

Misora had gone to the church thinking of finding a place to rest for a while. Just as she was about to enter through the front doors though, Sister Shakti had opened them, then tried to swat her with a broom. From what Misora could gather from Shakti's rantings while she chased after her, someone had glued the confessional doors shut.

At this point, Misora began to think today was not her day.

Soon enough she found herself at the World Tree. She leaned against it hoping to catch her breath.

"Misora!"

"I didn't do it!" she yelped as she glanced around looking for the source.

"Up here."

Misora looked up. Hidden in the branches she discovered two of her fellow students and pranksters.

"Fuka? Fumika? What are you two doing up there?"

"We're hiding," Fumika said.

"Be quiet!" Fuka hissed.

Misora sighed before saying, "Whatever happened to you two, I didn't do it."

"Right. Sure," Fuka frowned at Misora. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Hey now! We agreed ages ago. No pranking each other. I've stuck to that rule."

"Then who put glue in Kaede's shoes then?" Fuka asked.

"What?" Misora glanced at Fuka in surprise.

Fumika nodded, "And poured more glue down the barrel of Mana's favorite rifle?"

Misora glared at the twins, "Oh yeah? Which one of you two snuck into Inchou's room and glued all of their underwear drawers shut? Or the Library Trio? All six of them chased me out of Homeroom."

"Well, neither of us put glue in Kazumi's camera!"

"I certainly didn't glue the confessional door closed!"

"Oh yeah?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Ayaka asked, looking through Chizuru's telescope at the World tree.

"Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna are almost there. Setsuna and Konoka can chase the Narutakis around while Asuna can chase Misora," Yue said.

"I still cannot believe that Sister Shakti agreed to help with this," Kazumi said.

"Well, after all of the pranks those three have played on everyone, this is the one day we can pay them back," Satomi said. "Besides, after those three run them ragged, I figure the Chachamaru drones will find them."

"This cruel aru."

"Very true Ku, but this will perhaps teach them not to play pranks, de gozaru. Besides, me, you and Mana still need to chase them around some more before we finish the day."

"Say what you like, I still am going to give those three a taste of my revenge," Evangeline smirked.

"Asuna's right. You are enjoying this way too much, Eva," Ayaka said.

"You think they will suspect we planned this?" Natsumi asked.

"If they do, we can deny it," Yue said. "Oh look, Setsuna made the twins jump out of the World Tree."

All of them smiled as their prank carried on.

* * *

Nimrod Notes

Nice to see I can whip up a Random Act of Random Randomness at the drop of a hat. Wish I could write this much every day.

Happy April Fools Day! _A Stultus Pulchram Story_ will update next month.


	2. Chapter 2

[Insert Standard Disclaimer Here]

Negima is still not mine. Read and review.

.

Professionals vs. Amateurs part 2

.

.

Misora was exhausted, and it wasn't even noon yet.

With all of the running she had done so far that morning, she felt like she was training for a biathlon. Maybe a marathon with the way everything was going so far for her.

She'd gotten into an argument with the Narutaki twins about who had pranked who that morning when they were discovered by Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka. That had been quite the chase, since Asuna was as fast as some of the track team members. Misora had barely caught her breath at the World Tree before she and the twins were pursued yet again by people who believed they had been pranked by them.

She had ran in a different direction than the twins did. No sense in avoiding one person when you might get caught by someone else. So better to keep her distance from the Narutakis for now.

After several minutes, she had managed to lose Asuna. Unfortunately...

* * *

"I don't know if I should cheer you for your ingenuity, or criticize you for being lazy Hakase," Evangeline said.

"I prefer to be well-rested when I push the button on this remote, actually," Satomi replied. "Chachamaru? I did remember to replace the missiles in the Tanaka drones with fireworks didn't I?"

Chachamaru nodded, "You did. I checked as you requested before this plan was executed."

"Oh good. I don't want them seriously hurt. After all, I'm sure Evangeline is still wanting to... Um... 'Get her licks in' I think is the term I'm looking for."

"Indeed Hakase. But my turn is later. Right now all of those drones you made are pursuing those three to Library Island." Evangeline snickered before continuing, "Tatsumiya will have a field day with them out in the open like that."

"And Ku and Kaede will keep them from running into Library Island itself to escape. All of you thought this out rather well, I must say." Satomi fiddled with a workstation she had set up behind some bushes some distance from the clearing surrounding Library Island. "Chachamaru? Please make sure that the gynoid versions of myself clear off all of this equipment? It's bad enough that I will lose those drones, but the Engineering Department will be quite upset if anything else is damaged or stolen."

"We'll help too," said Asuna from where she was sitting in front of a large-screen TV.

"It is the least we can do," nodded Ayaka from her position near the other TV.

Almost everyone from 3A sat in front of the both televisions, watching the three pranksters being chased by Tanaka drones specially refitted for this purpose. One television showed Misora fleeing from the drones, while the other showed the twins trying to evade more drones. Through it all, Satomi's voice was clear, since it was being projected through two drones made to look exactly like her.

"I'll cut through here and see if I can't get closer to them to shut them off! Head for Library Island!"

"That's my cue," Satomi said as she stepped onto her stand-and-ride scooter. "Alright, I have the remote. Am I forgetting anything?"

"You are not," Chachamaru replied.

"I'm ready then."

As everyone watched, the Narutakis and Misora ran into the clearing, followed by a dozen Tanaka drones each.

"Time to make sure those three don't start comparing notes again," Satomi said before racing off on her scooter. "Keep going! I'll be in range in a moment!" she shouted as she careened out of the bushes that everyone was hiding behind.

* * *

'Not more of those things?' Misora thought before realizing just who they were chasing. 'Oh great. At least it isn't me they are after.'

"Push the button again Satomi!" Fuka yelled as she ran towards Library Island with Fumika beside her.

"I'm trying!" came the frantic-sounding reply from behind them. "It's not...DUCK!"

'What?' was Misora's first thought before a rocket flew past her and exploded in confetti.

"AHHHH!" Several of the girls smiled at the sounds of the three pranksters screaming as the prank continued.

* * *

Nimrod Notes:

Methinks the prank is starting to get out of hand.

Reviews are incentive to keep writing. So please review.

_A Stultus Pulchram Story_ should update next month. Hopefully. I also have three other stories I am working on, so there will be more than just a small chapter for next month. So far, I have kept my resolution of a chapter a month, but a RARR chapter feels like cheating.


End file.
